reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Uriah Tollets
|image = |gender = Male |location = Town of Chuparosa in Perdido, Nuevo Paraiso |affiliations = Juan de la Vara |weapon = Cattleman Revolver |voice actor = Angus Hepburn}} is a minor character and a Stranger featured in Red Dead Redemption. He appears in and gives the player the Stranger side-mission "Poppycock". Background Tollets is an older man with an ambiguously upper-class English accent. He operates out of the Mayor's Office in Chuparosa as a distributor in an opium-smuggling ring. He looks down on the Mexican people and their language, viewing them little more as "savages" and refers to them derogatorily as "dagos", which is a disparaging term used for people of southern European or Hispanic descent. Interactions Marston is approached by Tollets in Chuparosa. He offers payment if Marston is to successfully deliver a package to a Juan de la Vara in El Matadero. Tollets has information that the package can be found at the docks in the Rebel encampment of Nosalida. Marston undertakes this task, and upon delivery, is surprised at the astonishing amount of $1,000 being paid for the package. The foreman is appreciative but reveals little else. When Marston returns to Tollets in Chuparosa to return the payment. Marston is disappointed to discover the package was opium, and he has inadvertently helped supply indentured workers with an addictive narcotic. Tollets tells Marston how opium is necessary for the greater good of helping the rail road workers cope with stress and loneliness. He walks to the corner of the room and starts to smoke opium while Marston makes his decision. Marston can kill Uriah Tollets in retaliation, keeping the profits for himself. If the player chooses to let Tollets live, Marston returns the $1000 and states he wants nothing further to do with Tollet's operation. Marston can then kill him anyway if he chooses and loot the $1000 of his corpse, plus whatever else he was carrying. Quotes referring to Mexico}} referring to Mexicans}} regarding the Mexicans' use of the Spanish language}} to Marston}} Trivia *This mission, like most Stranger missions, can be completed after "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed", with appropriate changes in dialogue. *Pointing a gun at Uriah will cause him to become hostile and fire at Marston. Law Enforcement will quickly get involved and Uriah will be killed. After he is dead, Marston can loot the money back without any negative effects on his honor. *Sometimes he can be heard making insulting comments toward both Mexico and America, and also stating how he longs to go back to England. *He and Harold Thornton share the same voice actor. *A man can be found in high stakes poker with very similar facial features and a similar voice, but under a different name, Victor Makepeace. Gallery File:Rdr_poppycock01.jpg|''"This land was imagined by an angry God for an angry people."'' File:Rdr_poppycock02.jpg|Uriah talking to John Rdr poppycock wide.jpg Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- de:Uriah Tollets Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Strangers in Redemption